Catch
by itachi-is-here
Summary: AU, PruFin. Prussia tells about his adventures with the mysterious, "Bunny". Based on the Cure song, "Catch".


**A/N: This fic is inspired by my favourite Cure song of all time: Catch. Go listen to Catch by The Cure if you don't know it. :P**

**It's also a gift for Arashi91. ILU, BABEH. I don't normally write odd pairings like PruFin, either. So I hope you enjoy it. ^.^**

**Anyways, the lyrics are quite strange, and this fic is really just based on what Smith said about the song:**

**"In 1970, aged 10, I fell off my bike and suffered quite a severe concussion. Sporadically, over the following 2 years, I suffered fleeting but intense daytime hallucinations of a girl I called 'Bunny'. In 1972, I flew for the first time; a few minutes after take-off the plane hit really bad turbulence and I suffered a very violent attack of nausea and vomiting, along with an incredibly severe headache. After this event my 'Bunny' visits stopped. In 1984, in NYC's JFK airport whilst waiting to pass through immigration, I met a girl who was the spitting image of 'Bunny'. Her 'real' name was Anna; we talked very briefly. 'Catch' is about this chance encounter."**

**I hope you enjoy. :D**

**Thank you to my darling beta jul14 for her edits. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I remember when my parents bought me my first bike. I was ten years old at the time, and it was the best birthday present they had ever gotten me. It was a gorgeous and sleek mountain bike, in a polished black colour. It rode like a dream, and I never even minded how dorky I looked in the helmet. I would do anything to just jump on it and ride it anywhere.<p>

It didn't last very long, though.

I had the bike for a whole six months, before I ended up losing it. I had been biking down the street, and a car did some kind of crazy swerve and hit me. I went flying into the air, and smashed my head right onto the street. The entire back of my bike was mangled beyond repair. I think I might have cried more about the loss of my magnificent bike in the ER than I did about the searing pain in my head. Thank God I was wearing my dorky helmet, they said. 'Or your brains would have been splattered all over the pavement.'

The guy who hit me didn't even pay us enough for me to get a new bike. I was bike-less for the rest of my years as a minor.

* * *

><p>I remember the first time I started to hallucinate. After I got out of the hospital for my bike accident and life went back to normal, I started seeing things that weren't really there. Well, only one thing; it was a girl, who was around my age. And she was the most attractive thing I had ever seen in my life. Mind you, I was only ten at the time, so I didn't understand the implications of such thoughts. All I knew was that she was pretty and I liked her. But, she never spoke a single word to me. She would stand way off to the right of where I waited for the school bus every morning. She just stood there, staring up at the sky with her pretty hair falling over her shoulders. I decided then that I would call her Bunny. It was one morning that I was waiting for the bus, when I actually asked my father about Bunny.<p>

"Hey dad, who's the girl standing off to our right?"

"What girl, son? I don't see anybody."

"She's there, dad. Off to our real far right. She's just standing there, staring at the sky. Why's she doing that?"

"There's nobody there, Gilbert. Are you okay? Do you feel sick? Do you need to stay home today?"

"No, dad. I'm fine. But I swear there's a girl there. She's there everyday, and she just stands there and stares. It's like she's looking for heaven or something."

"There's no one there, Gil. Nobody."

"She's right there..."

* * *

><p>I remember the first time I ever boarded a plane. After my bike incident, and the beginning of my hallucinations, my parents decided to take me on a family trip. We were going from Berlin to Helsinki, since I had cousins in Finland who really wanted to see us for some reason. I could care less. I was really excited about it.<p>

As soon as the plane took off, it hit some really bad turbulence. I immediately felt so sick that I couldn't move. My parents noticed, and asked the attendant for something that I could throw up in. I got violently sick, and spent the rest of the plane ride vomiting and holding my pounding head. My parents took me to the best doctor they knew in Helsinki, but I couldn't understand what he was saying because of his mumble, and it just made my head hurt worse. He told us it was apparently a result of the head injury I sustained when I was ten.

After we left Finland, I found out that I stopped seeing Bunny at my bus stop.

* * *

><p>I remember the first time I ever set foot in the US. I was 24, and standing in JFK airport in New York City, waiting to pass through immigration. I was hoping and praying that NYC would set my budding music career on the right track. I had run away from Germany, and my parents who disapproved of anything music-related that I wanted to do with me life. But, by that time, I was out of college and a grown man; I could survive on my own in America.<p>

As I was waiting for the line to move faster, a familiar mop of blonde hair and pale skin flashed in my peripheral.

Bunny. Bunny was in the airport that day, and other people could actually see her.

I saw her running towards the line I was standing in, looking up towards the ceiling as she ran. She slipped on a puddle of water from the snow outside, and went to catch her. Looking into those purple eyes again after 12 years without them took my very breath away.

"Hi, Bunny."

"E-Excuse me? My name isn't Bunny, sir. B-But thank you for catching me!"

"No, you have to be Bunny. Have you ever been to Berlin? Ever?"

"N-No, I'm afraid not. I'm Finnish; I've never been anywhere else but there. Who are you again?"

"I'm Gilbert, Bunny. Why don't you remember? You have to have lived in Berlin. I stood there and watched you stare at the sky every morning for two years. I'd remember such a pretty girl like you."

"I-I'm not this 'Bunny' person, Mr. Gilbert. And I am certainly not a woman! I-I'm sorry, I really do have to be off. Goodbye!"

And then, she started running again. She, er-He was leaving before my very eyes, the pretty boy I fell in love with 12 years ago.

"W-Wait! If your name isn't Bunny, then what is it?" I asked his retreating form.

"Tinö Väinämöinen, sir. Now I really must be leaving. Goodbye!"

Then, he was gone. The blond-haired, purple-eyed, figment of my imagination was gone.

The Bunny I fell in love with had escaped my grasp.

* * *

><p><em>"And I used to sometimes try to catch her, but never even caught her name..."<em>

Thin arms suddenly wrapped themselves around my pale neck, and I leaned back on my piano bench and into their grasp. The figure behind me laid a kiss upon my cheek in greeting, and I let a rare, true smile flit across my face.

"Hey, Bunny. What's up?" I asked.

He buried his face into my shoulder and tightened his grasp around me.

"Oh, just wondering what that beautiful sound was." he told me. "Whatcha workin' on?" he asked.

"Just a little tune for the new album." I told him, finally turning around and pulling him into my lap on the bench.

"What's it about? I heard the makings of a pretty little love song from downstairs." he said.

"It's about a cute bunny I used to know. I got into a bike accident, and then started seeing him at my bus stop." I told him with a big grin. "He ran away two years later, and then I saw him again while he was hopping around JFK airport. I caught him when he slipped and fell. It took me three more chance meetings to find out what his name was."

I could see little tears forming in his lavender eyes as he pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Gil." he told me.

"Love you too, Bunny."

_Yes, I sometimes even tried to catch her, but I never even caught her name..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed. :D**


End file.
